1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an art design knife structure that includes a case, said case consisting of a left case half and a right case half that are assembled together, a blade frame capable of sliding back and forth disposed within the interior section of the case, and a push button sleeved onto the upper edge at the tail end of said blade frame. The push button projects through a slot hole in the case and, furthermore, said push button consists of two perpendicularly and individually disposed L-shaped push blocks, while the push button is capable of rotating 90 degrees. As such, when cutting objects from the left or the right, the angle and orientation is selectable by an optimal push button direction, the structure of present invention thereby increasing art design knife utility and, furthermore, enhancing their industrial practical value.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Art design knives are sharp tools in widespread use that provide for cutting objects. To accommodate various application requirements, numerous art design knives of various shapes have appeared on the market. A conventional art design knife internally holds a trapezoid-shaped blade, said blade typically consisting of a cutting edge along the long bottom side of a trapezoid. When the user pulls the blade outward, the pointed end of the blade extends outside the case and thereby provides for cutting by the user, the user only having to shove a push button to force the blade out the front end of the art design knife.
However, as the manner of using the hand for slicing to the left and the right differs and, furthermore, the object cutting direction similarly varies, when a conventional art design knife is manually utilized for slicing leftward and rightward and the object being cut is placed at different orientations and angles, this results in the shortcoming of extreme manual awkwardness that is often felt and which results in poor cutting action to the extent that the user may even be seriously injured in the process.
In view of the existent drawbacks of the prior art product that still require improvement, the applicant of the invention herein came up with an innovative idea that was extensively researched based on knowledge and design experience gained while engaged in the relevant fields which culminated in the design of the improved structure art design knife herein.